


我遇见你，我记得你

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: 谢谢大家来参加我们的婚礼，如果你们问我和马尔科是如何认识的，我会说，我们是一起长大的。----------皮什切克绝大部分情节参考电影《一天》
Relationships: Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus





	我遇见你，我记得你

皮什切克直到临近中午了才缓缓睁开眼。  
随着神智逐渐从意识深处浮现、梦的细节从模糊到消散。他拱起身子，伸了个懒腰。罗伊斯的手臂还横跨在他的胸前，一只腿还搭在他的肚子上，像是一只沉甸甸却毛茸茸，可爱的小宠物。皮什切克很嫌弃的把罗伊斯推到床的另一边，起身坐在床上，想了一下还是吧嘴凑过去欢快的吻了一下马尔科。毛绒的胡渣在罗伊斯嘴唇边反复轻刮，痒得他忍不住睁开双眼笑了起来。  
罗伊斯抬起手臂，半睡半醒的地搂住自己最亲爱的男朋友，试图向他索要甜滋滋，黏糊糊的亲热。结果双手被卢卡什狠狠的按住，“我去做饭了。”然后卢卡什就下床了。罗伊斯还以为能来点刺激的。  
马尔科无奈的接受这个事实，卢卡什用那赏心悦目、壮实的后背对着她起身走出卧室。

“然后呢？”普利希奇抱着小兔子玩偶跑在前面，“要我背你吗老家伙。”  
“我可还没那么老。”布瓦什奇科夫斯基在山坡山站了一会，“好吧有点，你都七岁了。后来...我也不知道后来，就是他们的日常。”  
“你来过这里吗？”  
“没有，听你爸爸提起过，这是他们俩相爱的地方。”  
“说说。”  
两人在坡顶的草坪上躺了下来，库巴搂了搂普利希奇娓娓道来：

那是1994年的夏天，我和卢卡什，你爸爸，是四年的室友。毕业晚会那天我们喝了很多，很嗨。你爸爸呢是不喝酒的，所以回去的时候基本就是他架着我。  
那晚我们从学校出来，到大门口的时候我看到当时暗恋的对象，甩开你父亲跑上去就吻了她。嘿，没想到等来的不是巴掌，我们俩就热吻了起来。她的闺蜜----就是你妈妈就和你爸爸在边上干站着看着我们。卢卡什还拿他的学院帽砸我来着。

“说起来我们是第一次见面吧？”皮什切克率先打开了话茬。  
“哦不不不，事实上我们见过好几次了。”  
“哦？是吗？”  
“我的生日宴上你俩不请自来，然后那个家伙，”罗伊斯指了指布瓦什奇科夫斯基，“他擅自就叫我朱莉，然后还把酒洒在了我的衣服上。”  
“哇哦，真是对不起。他这家伙就是这样。我没拦住他。”  
“不不不，他正好活跃了气氛。然后那天你俩就把我的两个室友给睡了。”  
“真的吗，老天爷我都不记得了。”  
“不，没有的事。库巴和我室友是真的。”  
“那么既然你不叫朱莉...”  
“马尔科，马尔科·罗伊斯。”  
“马尔科，嘿不如这样我送你回家吧。反正他俩也......”卢卡什耸了耸肩，“一时半会也挺忙的。”  
罗伊斯低头整了整裙子，拉了拉皮什切克的领带。

“哦真对不起走廊的灯有些问题，房东还没来修。”两人摸着黑上了楼。“真对不起你第一次来就......”  
皮什切克没有给罗伊斯继续说话的机会，进了门就抱着马尔科吻了上去，双手解开马尔科的学院服。  
“emmmm,行动派。”马尔科开心的就拽着卢卡什进了房间。  
“如今我们都毕业了，你觉得你自己何时会事业有成？35岁？”罗伊斯脱下剩下的衣服问着正在脱裤子的皮什切克。  
“35，你说名利双收的时候？”  
“真受不了你这贫嘴。”  
“嘿你上哪去？”皮什切克一屁股坐到床上。  
“去洗漱一下。等我。”说罢朝卢卡什飞了个吻。  
“我不介意的。”卢卡什躺在床上张开双臂。  
“我介意，很快的就一会。”

“集中精神，别搞砸了。卢卡什，对是他。”马尔科自言自语道。她深呼吸了一口气，推开半掩的门，一只纤白的手臂丢出自己乳白色的奶罩。  
“这是搞什么。”  
当马尔科裹着浴巾进门，看着正在穿裤子的皮什切克，“你要走了吗？”  
“是的天快亮了，我觉得我该.....”  
“嗯没事，你想走就走吧.....”  
“不不不，我怕你太累了想休息。我不想走。”  
“没关系的我没生气什么的，完全理解。跳窗吧，别被人看见。”  
“什么，这可是五楼啊。”  
“那你小心点跳。”  
“不，我留下。”皮什切克又把裤子脱下抢先一步跳上了床。“来吧。”他拍了拍床。  
“对不起，我不太擅长这个。”罗伊斯坐到床边，“每次我想和别人上床结果都搞得哭笑皆非。如果不是这样就好了。”  
“嘿，这真的没有什么，没关系的。”皮什切克安慰着罗伊斯，“或许我们可以慢慢培养感情，从朋友开始。”  
“好，朋友，先从朋友开始。”  
罗伊斯躺下依偎在皮什切克的胸口，卢卡什只是搂着她。  
“你听过这首诗吗？”  
“什么？”  
“烟雨朦胧的天，something..something..something..something..留在心间。”  
“卢卡什，这诗真美。”  
“闭嘴吧，不许取笑我。”  
“睡觉吧，很晚了...”

“那个，卢卡什..”  
“嗯哼”  
“天晴的时候，陪我做点什么吧，就我们俩。”  
“嗯哼。”

“哇哦，我在哪。”皮什切克像是从睡梦中惊醒那样，罗伊斯就坐在床边的沙发上。  
“放松是我，马尔科。”  
“嘿马尔科，你醒得真早。”  
“嗯，今天，天气挺不错的，我们要不要做点什么？”  
“噢对对，陪你，啊，不行，我一会要见我的父母。”  
“啊哈”马尔科点了点脑袋，仿佛是说：懂了懂了，我知道了。  
“不是的不是的，”皮什切克连忙解释道，“我父母从波兰来，很久很久没有见到他们了。”  
“没事的你该去，完全理解。很高兴认识你。”  
“喂等等，”望着起身就朝门走去的罗伊斯，皮什切克连忙喊住了她，“其实他们可能也没那么早来，如果你愿意的话我们可以散散步什么的。”  
“好啊。”沉默了数秒马尔科很随意的回答道，背对着卢卡什的她其实嘴角泛起了微笑。

微风轻拂过高及膝盖的长草，少女的金发在风中荡漾。  
“好美。”  
“跟上啊。”罗伊斯回头看了一眼驻足在原地的皮什切克。  
“穿着皮鞋，让我歇歇。”  
“这又不是勃朗峰，就是城市边的一个小山坡，小孩都能轻松的爬上来。”  
二人漫步在四下无人的上坡顶上。  
“嘿听着，我不想让你为昨晚的事感到困惑，我不想要你的电话你的明信片你的地址什么的，我又不和你结婚生小孩。就只是想好好的享受当下，好吗。”  
“或许将来我们还会再见，那就，做朋友好了。”  
皮什切克没有说任何一句话，只是伫立在上坡上，望着城市的全貌，从这里可以清楚的看到城中央的爱丁堡城堡。  
“好啊，”良久后皮什切克才回答她，“又或者，也许....”  
“说下去？”罗伊斯发现皮什切克的双手慢慢从下搂住她的脖颈。  
“或许我父母没那么早来，所以家里没人，我们可以....你知道的，我们可以做一开始就没做完的事情。如果你愿意的话。”  
“什么？清醒的情况下做？”马尔科笑得很腼腆。  
“嗯哼，还是在白天。”皮什切克把嘴凑到了马尔科的耳边。  
“那看谁先到家。”说完马尔科甩开卢卡什撒开腿就往山下跑去。  
“喂，等等我啊！！！”

“你会想他们吗？”普利希奇问库巴。  
“当然，他们是我最好的朋友。”  
“那现在呢？”  
“是你。”库巴吻了一下普利希奇的额头。  
“后来怎么样了呢。”

皮什切克拉着罗伊斯的手就在城里肆无忌惮奔跑着，跑两步就接吻一次，还在马路中间，差点被汽车撞到。好在那会汽车速度也不是很快。  
“这边，往左再拐个弯就到了。”

“哦不不不，该死的，他们早到了。”  
“卢卡什！”皮什切克的父母高兴地朝他们俩挥了挥手。  
“嘿妈妈，爸爸，你们来得真早。”卢卡什开心地抱着自己的妈妈。  
“我们以为能给你个惊喜，貌似是我们惊到了。”卢卡什的父亲在一旁默默吐槽着。  
“嘿爸爸妈妈，这是马尔科，马尔科，这是我的父母。”卢卡什和自己的父亲快速握了一下手为双方介绍着。  
“你们好皮什切克先生和太太。”  
“你好马尔科，如果你愿意，和我们一起喝下午茶好吗。”卢卡什的母亲热情的抱了抱马尔科。  
“太感谢了，但不用了，你们一家人好好团聚一下，我就不打扰你们了，而且我也还有别的事情。”  
“你要走了吗？”卢卡什问。  
“嗯，正好我还有....”  
“晚点我去找你。”皮什切克给了罗伊斯一个大大的拥抱。

“真抱歉我们打扰到你们了吗？”看着远去的马尔科，卢卡什的母亲有些不好意思。  
“很明显是打扰到了。”老皮什切克依旧吐槽着。  
“不不不，马尔科和我只是.....只是朋友。”  
“你昨天不穿这身衣服吧？”妈妈双手交叉看着卢卡什。  
“小流氓。”（依旧是来自老皮什切克的吐槽）

“嘿马尔科，等等，等一下，”卢卡什狂奔七十米追上马尔科，“听着，我想要，你的....电话号码，可以吗？”  
“我的号码？当然，没问题。”罗伊斯从包里掏出自己的小笔记本。  
“emmm,我想为刚才的事情抱歉，你知道.....我想在我们俩那什么之后再见到他们，你懂的。”  
“嗯，懂。没关系。额这是我在多特蒙德的电话号码，我父母的，还有我父母的地址，以防万一什么的。”罗伊斯写满了整页纸。  
“嘿，”卢卡什的双手撑住罗伊斯的双肩，“只要你的电话号码。”  
“哦对，当然，是，我的电话号码，给。”罗伊斯将撕下来的纸递给了皮什切克。  
你父亲给了你母亲长长的一个吻，之后他们就分开了。

“什么，分开了？”  
“对，好长一段时间后他们才重新又在了一起。”库巴对普利希奇说。

接下来的十年里，他们保持着书信往来，通话，但是一直也没有见面。两个人都有各自的生活，各自的感情，只是都非常不顺利。一直到2005年的冬天他们才再次相遇。马尔科是个很优秀的畅销小说家，卢卡什经营的生意不顺还离了婚，一无所有。你妈妈给他寄了一张机票，让他来巴黎找她。

“哇，你看起来，真的像一个作家。”机场门口，皮什切克终于见到了罗伊斯。  
“你想说假小子是吧。”此时的罗伊斯一头帅气的短发。  
“我可没这么说。”  
“打算呆多久呢？”  
“取决于你，我现在就是个糟糕的失败者，一无所有。我想告诉你一些事，有些事我在电话里说不出口....”  
“等等，在此之前我想先告诉你一件事！”  
塞纳河畔两人一前一后的走着，  
“我恋爱了。”罗伊斯率先开口。  
“what？”  
“是的一个家伙，哦不，一个男人。他叫皮埃尔。”  
“一个男人？法国人？”  
“不比利时人，很浪漫，很有魅力，很帅。做事很法国，你知道的。”  
“等等，你意思是很粗鲁？”  
“不是！”  
“那就是...傲慢？抽着烟戴着一串像洋葱一样的玩意？”卢卡什一手拉着箱子一手做着滑稽的动作。  
“你到底是怎么回事？”罗伊斯有些生气。  
“老天爷你不会要说性感吧？你们上了很多次床了吗？！”  
“什么时候我做这种事情要得到你的批准了？！！！你和别的姑娘上床的时候可没问过我。”  
“我只是和她们一张床睡觉罢了。”  
“是啊没错我记得。”罗伊斯停下脚步，“那时我们都喝了点酒不是吗？”  
“我可没喝。”  
“但我记得你没拖鞋就把裤子脱了。”  
“是吗？”  
“我知道生意失败和离婚让你需要一个肩膀或者一起同床的人。我就是那个人。”  
“你这是为了安慰我吗，哈？”  
“看起来似乎起了点作用。”  
“那是我这一生最好的夜晚，你想知道的话。”  
“你不觉得，这真的不错嘛，就你和我，我们两个人。”  
“卢卡什，我真的这样想过。”  
在这一瞬间，罗伊斯看到他的“男朋友”在河对岸和另一个女人接吻。  
“就是他？”  
“是，哎你等等。”  
皮什切克二话不说跨过临近的桥梁冲到河对岸直接就和那个男的扭打了起来，罗伊斯赶忙跟上，等她到的时候皮什切克已经把那个男的打到水里面去了。  
噗嗤，罗伊斯放声大笑，然后拉着皮什切克就跑，正如同他们当初在爱丁堡那样。  
“我说你好歹找个帅点的吧，就刚才那个家伙，长得跟lw似的。”跑回到罗伊斯的公寓皮什切克疯狂吐槽着。  
“对不起我以为...”轮到罗伊斯直接吻皮什切克了，“我以为我不再喜欢你了。”  
皮什切克抱着罗伊斯稳得更深了。  
“卢卡什，如果你不可以和我只是玩玩知道吗，不能...”  
“不会的马尔科，我发誓，我绝对不会对你...”  
“如果你骗我，欺负我，让我伤心，或背着我乱来，我会杀了你的。”  
“我保证不会那样，此生不会！”皮什切克眼神里充满了的只有真挚。  
“你发誓？”  
“是的我发誓，我发誓！”  
“我想和我最爱的男人一起度过余生，我想和我最爱的男人拥有孩子，我想他一起抚养孩子长大成人，我想......”  
“不管你说什么我都答应你！”

“于是就有了你小姑娘。”库巴侧着身子看着普利希奇。  
“那为什么，他们不要我了。”此时的普利希奇已双眼含着泪水。  
“不不不，当然不是。他们很爱你，只是他们没法和你在一起了。”

2009年的秋天，一名女婴来到这个世界，只是可惜母亲由于难产不幸离世。  
一名伤心悲痛的丈夫在孩子来到这个世界一个星期后将孩子托付给了自己最好的朋友,随后独自一人在爱丁堡城郊的山坡上开枪自杀了。

布瓦什奇科夫斯基的脸颊蹭着普利希奇毛茸茸的头发，看见远处的云朵上似乎有两个人正对着他们招手微笑。


End file.
